Why I Like You?
by Shiroi.144
Summary: Hal berbau kebiasaan mungkin akan menjadi hal yang sering kita lakukan tanpa kita sadari, begitu juga perasaan Tao untuk Kris. kristao.
1. Chapter 1

**pair:KrisTao**

**rating:T mungkin semi M**

**genre:romance,humor**

**~KrisTao~**

**.**

**.**

_**Jika aku bisa berharap, aku berharap untuk tidak pernah melihatmu, tidak mengenalmu, tidak mendengar suaramu, tidak merasakan dimana kau ada untukku.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Konser penutup akan penampilan konser Exo sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu dan membuat para member Exo bergegas memasukan berbagai barang mereka kedalam tas pundak yang selalu mereka bawa . Hari yang cukup melelahkan untuk hari ini karena hari ini adalah dimana mereka menyelenggarakan konser khusus mereka untuk album terbaru mereka. Berbagai macam raut wajah dari satu persatu member, ada yang kelelahan, merengut, ataupun yang masih menampakan stamina yang masih full, seperti Chanyeol saat ini, namja itu masih saja mengeluarkan gaya raper nya sambil memasukan barang-barangnya di dalam tas hitam kesayangannya, jangan lupa topi hitam bercorak keputihan masih bertengger di atas kepalanya.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, sang magne Exo M masih saja mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi panjang yang tersedia di ruang ganti itu, tidak memperdulikan member lain yang beres-beres, dia lebih memilih untuk istirahat, setengah jam tidak cukup untuk sang namja panda itu.

Dengan langkah pelan, Kris berjalan menuju tempat Tao duduk. Sang leader ingin segera namja panda itu segera membereskan barangnya kemudian mereka akan kembali ke dorm untuk istirahat lebuh nyaman dari pada beristirahat di ruang ganti.

"Tao, cepat bereskan barang-barangmu"Ucap Kris, namja tampat itu memegang kedua pundak Tao kemudian menggerakkan seperti mengangkat supaya namja itu berdiri.

"Sebentar dulu ge.. "Tao merengut kesal dengan mata yang terlihat bosan memandang Kris.

"Kita bisa istirahat di dorm"Ucap Kris masih memegang pundak Tao sanpa menyadari bagaimana Baekhyun mefoto adegan yang terpampang gratis di depan matanya.

"Ini akan menjadi momen Kristao yang hebat"Ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat hasil potretannya sedangkan member lain hanya menggeleng.

"Kita hanya melakukan fanservis di depan publik, Baekhyun"Ucap Luhan sambil memakai jaket hitamnya, matanya tidak begitu memperdulikan suasana yang menjadi sedikit sunyi, hanya suara dari luar ruang ganti.

"Ya.. Tapi bukannya ini akan semakin bagus? terkadang fans ingin hal yang natural" ucap baekhyun.

"Itu menjijikan"Ucap Sehun ikut nimbrung dan kalimatnya mampu membuat suasana menjadi sedikit tidak nyaman.

Baekhyun cuma angkat bahu bertanda dia tidak begitu peduli. Kalimat itu memang cukup biasa di dengarnya dari sang magne Exo itu, menjadikannya tidak begitu terkejut berbeda dengan sang namja panda yang menatap Sehun dengan pandangan meredup walaupun hal itu juga cukup sering di dengarnya tapi, hal itu masih saja terasa sakit. Mungkin memang benar, sebagian para member tidak mensetujui akan hal adanya fanservir antara namja yang menurut mereka sangat aneh, mereka tak terbiasa dengan segala hal berbau seperti itu, ayolah.. Mereka masih menyukai yeoja dengan tubuh indah dan berdada besar, tidak seperti namja yang memiliki dada rata. Tao sedikit tersentak dengan pemikirannya.. bukannya dia juga seperti yang lain, tidak begitu mensetujui akan hal itu tapi disisi lain dia juga merasa nyaman dengan hal itu.

Tao menatap Kris yang mulai melepaskan pegangannya kepada pundaknya, namja tampan itu memilih untuk mencari handphonenya kemudian memutar musik pelan untuk menghapuskan suasana yang menjadi sunyi.

.

Semua member sudag pergi menuju mobil jemputan mereka, hanya tersisa Tao dan Luhan yang sedang duduk di lobi karena harus menunggu jemputan kedua akibat mobil pertama yang datang tidak muat untuk semua member berangkat bersama.

Tao menoleh kearah Luhan yang memainkan Handphonenya, kelihatannya namja itu tengah mengirim pesan dengan seseorang sedari tadi karena Tao melihatnya selalu menekan tombol-tombol disana disaat handphone itu bergertar.

"Gege.. "Tao mulai memanggil pelan.

"Ya?"Luhan menoleh kearah Tao yang juga sedang menoleh kearahnya.

"Kelihatannya gege sedang sibuk dengan seseorang di sebrang sana, siapa?"Tanya Tao sambil menggenggap erat handphone ditangan kanannya.

"Yeojachigu ku, kenapa?"Alis Luhan sedikit terangkat saat menatap tampang terkejut Tao yang sangat kentara.

"Gege memiliki yeojachingu?"Tanya Tao, kelihatannya namja panda itu tidak mengetahui akan hal itu dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Ya.. Apa kau berpikir aku sedang berbalas pesan dengan Sehun?"Ucap Luhan sedikit tertawa.

"Ah.. Ya... Aku sempat memikirkannya"Ucapan Tao langsung memuat Luhan berhenti tertawa.

"Kau tahu.. Bahkan otakku masih diizinkan untuk berpikir normal"Ucap Luhan.

"Kalian terlihat sangat real, dan terkadang aku memikirkan kalian benar-benar memiliki hubungan spesyal"Ungkap Tao sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah.. Benarkah, kelihatannya aku memang memiliki bakat alami akan perfilman" Kata Luhan sedikit mengambil jeda "Kita menjadi seorang penyanyi harus bisa profesional, dan mau tidak mau hal yang mungkin tidak kita inginkan harus kita lakukan, jadi, hapuslah pemikiran abnormalmu itu"Lanjut Luhan kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya disaat seorang stap agency mengirim pesan kalau mobil jemputan sudah datang.

"Ayo Tao"Kata Luhan sambil menepuk pundak Tao pelan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Tao yang terlihat masih mencerna ucapan Luhan kemudian ikut beranjak pergi.

.

.

Tao menatap kesegala arah didalam kamarnya, namja panda itu sedikit merengut saat mendapati barang-barang yang diyakini bukan miliknya berserakan di lantai berlapis karpet biru itu.

"Ah.. Sorry Tao, gege belum sempat beres-beres"Terdengar suara Kris dari dalam kamar mandi yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dengan sedikit rasa emosi, Tao menyingkirkan barang-barang Kris dari wilayah ranjang kesayangannya, bisakah namja itu tidak melempar barang-barang tak berguna itu di daerah wilayahnya. Dia ingin segera berbaring, bukannya melakukan hal yang membuat tubuhnya makin lelah.

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakan sosok namja bertubuh tinggi dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya dan hal yang tidak dapat dilewatkan adalah rambut basah sang naja dengan dada terlihat begitu menggairahkan, ah.. Menggairahkan? Tao langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat saat pandangannya seperti terpaku kepada sosok Kris yang mengeringkan rambutnya di depan cermin besar di ruangan itu, Tao benar-benar terlihat bodoh. Tapi kalau boleh jujur.. dia benar-benar ingin memeluk sosok namja sempurna di depannya.

"Ada apa Tao?"Tanya Kris, membalikan badan kearah Tao yang tengah mendudukan diri di pinggiran ranjang dengan pandangan fokus kearahnya.

"Ti.. Tidak apa-apa Kris ge.. "Ucap Tao kemudian berbaring.

"Kau tidak mandi terlebih dulu?"Ucap Kris sambil membuka lemari untuk menganpmbil kaos kesayangannya.

"Tidak.. "Kris kembali meperhatikan Tao yang membalik posisinya sambil memeluk gulingnya.

Tao tidak dapan mengatur detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat saat pikirannya kembali berputar kepada sosok Kris tadi, pipi namja panda itu mulai memerah.

"Tao.. "Tao berbalik untuk menanggapi panggilan Kris tanpa tahu kalau namja tampan itu akan menariknya dari tempat tidur kemudian memeluk pinggangnya sambil menghadap cermin di depannya.

"A.. Ada apa ge?.. "Ucap Tao dengan suara gugup yang kentara, wajah namja itu mulai memerah kembali saat merasakan pelukan hangat dari tangan sang leader.

"Ayo kita buat foto moment"Ucap Kris dengan senyum tipis terpampang jelas di bibirnya dan itu semakin membuat wajah sang panda memerah.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Tao, Kris sudah mengarahkan kamera handphonenya kearahnya dengan Tao, sedangkan di depan cermin tampang pantulan keduanya, sangat indah.

"Tersenyumlah"Ucap Kris sedikit berbisik, bukannya tersenyum, Tao malah memiringkan kepalanya untuk menjauhi rasa menggelitik dari nafas Kris, sedangkan sang namja tampan menoleh kearah Tao dengan pandangan bingung melihat kelakuan Tao. Pose yang natural akibat kamera yang tak sengaja tertekan Kris.

Kris melihat hasil pemotretannya dengan masih memeluk pinggang Tao yang hanya diam tidak berbicara apapun.

"Hasil yang bagus.. Ya.. Lumayan"Ucap Kris sedikit memutar-mutar posisi handphonenya. "Coba lihat ini"Lanjut Kris sambil mengarahkan handphone kearah Tao untuk namja otu melihat hasil foto tadi.

Tao mperhatikan hasil foto di layar handphone Kris. Wajah merah yang terlihat malu-malu disana dan juga wajah tampan Kris yang sangat dekat, sangat.

"mau buat moment lagi?"Tanya Kris.

"Ba.. -

"Ah ya, aku lupa, sudah sangat malam, baiklah kita tidur"Ucap Kris memotong ucapan Tao kemudian melepaskan pelukan di pinggang Tao sebelum berbaring di ranjang berkasur empuk miliknya.

"Ayo tidur, Tao"Ucap Kris sambil membenarkan posisi tidurnya yang memunggungi Tao yang masih berdiri tanpa bergerak selangkahpun dari tempatnya berdiri sedari tadi.

Tatapan sendu terpancar dari kedua manik hitam namja panda itu. Dia ingin mengatakan 'baiklah' dan mungkin dengan begitu dia akan lebih lama bersama dengan namja yang selama ini memiliki tempat spesial di hatinya.

Dia tahu hal ini mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal, dia namja dan namja itu juga namja tapi.. Dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan perasaan seperti ini, sama sekali tidak. Kalau bisa.. Ingin rasanya dia membuang perasaan menjijikan itu dari otaknya.. Tapi kenapa perasaan itu semakin melekat disaat pandangannya mencoba membuang semuanya, setidaknya biarkan semuanya seperti dulu, tak ada sentuhan, kata-kata, buai an yang mungkin hanyan berisi kepalsuan untuk publik.

.

.

"Yakkk apa yang kau lakukan pada anjing kesayanganku itu hah?"Terdengar teriakan keras di pagi ini. Membuat semua member secara bersamaan membuka pintu kamar mereka dengan berbagai macam penampilan yang terlihat acak-acakan.

"Ada apa ini?"Ucap Lay, memulai.

"Bisakan aku menikmati tidur cantikku dengan tenang?" Ucap chanyeol yang langsung menerima pukulan di jidatnya dari Baekhyun.

"Yakk kenapa hyung menganiayaku?"Chanyeol mengusap jidatnya dengan grutuan kecil yang terdengar tidak begitu jelas.

"Aku sedang membangunkanmu dari tidur cantikmu"Ucap Baekhyun sedikit bosan kemudian menatap Kai sang tersangka utama "Apa yang terjadi?"Lanjutnya.

"Lihatlah bagaimana bocah itu memperlakukan anjingku"Ucap Kai sambil mengakat kedua tangan anjing kecil bewarna coklat di depannya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan anjingmu, dia terlihat normal"Ucapan Lay mampu membuat beberapa member tertawa tertahan.

"Aku jadi ingin menyasikan bagaimana anjing dalam katagori tidak normal"Ucap Suho ikut menimpali.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, cobalah menoleh kearah Kai, dan kau akan mendapati katagori anjing tidak normal"Ucapan Kris membuat semua member tertawa terbahak-bahak kecuali Kai yang mengeluarkan hawa membunuh, mungkin malam ini dia akan menyajikan Kris sebagai hidangan penutup di pagi ini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Kai?"Tanya kyungsoo saat mendapati namja berkulit eksotis itu masih menatap kesal anjing tak bersalah di depannya.

"Lihat, bulu ketiaknya seperti bekas di cukur"Ucap Kai sambil menghadapkan Ketiak anjing itu kearah member yang sudah mendudukan diri di sofa.

"Aku mencukurnya supaya tidak banyak burket di sana, Kaizi... "Ucapan terdengar manis dan datar itu membuat Member menoleh kearah sang magne Exo yang dengan gaya cool nya meminum air putih di depan pintu dapur.

"Aku menjamin, hari ini Kai akan memasak dua hidangan pembuka"Ucap Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan Kai dengan hawa membunuhnya mengejar Sehun yang berlari menuju lantai dua, mungkin namja itu akan bersembunyi di dalam kamar nya, seperti biasa.

Tao hanya bisa menahan tawanya dengan memeluk kedua lututnya, dia tidak mau di jadikan makanan pembuka selanjutnya oleh Kai.

"Hahh.. Baiklah, kalian mau ku masakan apa?"Ucap kyungsoo sambil melangkah menuju dapur.

"Aku ingin ayam goreng"Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Ayam lagi? Ayolah.. Kita sudah satu minggu makan berisikan ayam"Keluh Xiumin sambila menatap horror Chanyeol.

"Ya.. Bukannya lebih bagus ayam dari pada kita menunggu Kai yang membawa daging Sehun untuk menu pembuka"Ucap Chanyeol yang kembali menimbulkan gelak tawa di sana kecuali Tao uang lebih memilih diam sambil terus meperhatikan Kris yang tengah tertawa dengan member lainnya.

Luhan berhenti tertawa saat dirinya mendapati sang namja panda tidak tertawa dan malam menatap ke arah seseorang, dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit heran, mungkin hal biasa untuk para member atau seseorang menatap orang lain tapi untuk kalo ini Luhan tahu tatapan ini berbeda, atau mungkin cuma perasaannya saja.

"Lebih baik aku mandi terlebih dulu"Ucapan Suho saat Twanya sudah reda.

Para member mulai melangkah nenuju kamar masing-masing untuk mandi sambil menunggu Kyungsoo yang tengah memasak untuk mereka.

.

Dengan tampang sedikit bingung Tao memilah baju yang akan di kenakannya pagi in. Dia berniat untuk pergi ke salah satu toko yang baru saja buka kemarin, banyak yang mengatakan toko itu menjual produk-produk topi yang jarang sekali di jual di tempat perbelanjaan lainnya karena topi langsung dapat di pesan ataupun kita menunggu topi pesanan kita disana.

"Belum selesai juga?"Terdengar suara Kris yang tengah membereskan ranjang disana. Tao mengangguk meng iyakan.

"Pakai kaos itu saja, mungkin di tambah jaket hitammu akan terlihat bagus"Saran Kris sambil menhampiri namja panda itu saat dirinya sudah selesai dengan urusannya.

"Ah ya.. Aku lupa, kalau pakai jaket, mana kelihatan juga kaosku"Ucap Tao, udara di luar cukup dingin dan itu memungkinkan dia akan menutup tubuhnya dengan jaket tebal, bukan kaos berkain tipis, dia akan kedinginan nanti.

Kris merangkul pundak Tao kemudian menariknya keluarkamar.

"Lebih baik kita segera makan sebelum eomma cerwet itu mulai mengomel" Ucap Kris yang di tanggapi cengiran oleh Tao.

.

"Woaa, kalian lama sekali"Teriak Chanyeol saat penglihatannya mendapati Kris dan Tao keluar dari kamar. Sudah dari tadi dia ingin menyantap makanan dan menunggu kedua namja itu datang membuat perutnya semakin berbunyi.

"Maaf, panda ini yang terlalu sibuk bercinta dengan baju-bajunya"Ucap Kris dan member lain menganggung sebelum mulai menyantap hidangan di depan mereka.

"Kelihatannya vanservis kalian terlalu berlebihan"Ucapan Sehun membuat para member menoleh kearah sang magne sebelum mengikuti arah pandangan namja berkulit putih itu. Pandangan itu langsung mengarah kepada Tao yang tengah mengambilkan nasi untuk Kris yang duduk di sampingnya.

Tao menatap semua member, sedikit dengan rasa gugup Tao menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah menyendok nasi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tao sedikit gugup, dia dapat melihat pandangan Sehun yang seperti merasa jijik dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Berhentilah melakukan hal semenjijikan itu di depanku"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

lanjut atau tidak ?

o.o/*


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:KrisTao**

**Genre:Romance/Humor**

**Rating:T**

**Warning:Taypo,EYD hancur dimana-mana, Masih pemula.**

**Catatan:Ini hanya cerita fiksi belaka. Saya membuat ini hanya untuk menuliskan imajinasi saya semata, gomawo :) terus berkarya ne (.-.)/ selamat membaca *o***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~KrisTao~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~~~Sejak kapan aku seperti ini? Aku bahkan tidak mengetahuinya. Saat detak jantungku berdetak begitu cepat, saat pandanganku hanya mengarah kepadamu, saat ku rasakan nafasmu begitu membuatku bergairah. Semua begitu cepat termakan waktu sampai tak membiarkanku untuk berpikir bagaimana bisa aku menyukaimu~~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Semua mata kini tepat tertuju kepada Sehun. Namja termuda itu benar-benar membuat semuanya menjadi gugup.

"Maaf"Terdengar suara Tao memulai. Diletakannya sendok yang sempat di pegangnya kesamping piring. Mata nya terlihat sedikit sendu "Maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman, aku ingin keluar sebentar" Lanjutnya kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Perkataan Sehun benar-benar membuat perutnya tiba-tiba kenyang seketika.

"Tunggu Tao"Kris ikut beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tidak terlalu memperdulikan pandangan dari semua pasang mata di ruang makan itu tapi sebelum namja tampan itu menghilang dari balik pintu, disempatkan dirinya untuk berhenti sesaat"Aku tahu kau pernah di ajarkan bagaimana cara bicara dengan baik, Sehun. Jadi.. Aku ingin kau membuka bukumu lagi dan mempelajarinya"Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Sehun mendengus mendengar ucapan Kris sedangkan namja lain hanya menghela nafas kecuali Chen yang mulai bersuara.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya, tapi setidaknya kau bisa menggunakan bahasa yang 'mudah dimengerti' "Ucap Chen. Dapat dirasakannya perutnya juga ikut kenyang saat itu juga.

"Aku bukan seperti kalian yang hanya diam saat melihat hal memuakan di depan mataku"Ucap Sehun sebelum membanting sendok di tangannya dengan kasar sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau semua akan menjadi seperti ini"Ucap Lay.

.

.

Dengan menggunakan kaos tipis, Tao tampak dengan santainya berjalan keluar dorm. Tidak memperdulikan pandangan para yeoja yang mungkin bisa menerkamnya begitu mereka melihat sang idola tepat di depan mata mereka. Untuk sekarang Tao hanya butuh menenangkan pikiran. Dia tidak mau mengurung diri di kamar kemudian berpikir untuk mengambil silet untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, konyol.

"Tao.. "Tao menoleh kearah asal suara yang sudah sangat dia hafal bahkan meskipun menutup kedua telinganya.

Kris sedikit berlari kecil kearah Tao untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan namja itu dan karena tindakannya sedikit para fansgirl disana sedikit menarik nafas mereka. Tentu kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika para fans melihat fans servis tepat di depan mata mereka, benar-benar menakjubkan. Hanya dengan berlari untuk menyamakan langkah ataupun berjalan bersama akan benar-benar membuat sang penggemar menyiapkan kamera mereka untuk mengabadikan momen itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Kris, sedikit menoleh kearah Tao yang tengah sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"Menurut gege?"Tao menoleh kearah Kris dengan sedikit senyuman di bibirnya.

Kris menghela nafas sesaat"Aku Tahu.. Sehun tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

"Tidak, aku yang salah.. Aku terlalu berlebihan, wajar untuk Sehun mengucapkannya, Terkadang fanservis membuatku terbiasa melakukannya tanpa ku sadari"

"Tapi aku nyaman dengan hal itu.. aku tidak begitu masalah"

Tao sedikit terperangah saat pendengarannya mendengar ucapan Kris. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Kris mengatakan hal itu, bahkan dalam mimpi pun Tao sama sekali Tidak pernah memikirkannya.

"Tapi bukannya untuk member lain tidak?"Tao mencoba bangun. Tidak, dia tidak akan mencoba membangunkan mimpi indahnya lagi untuk membayangkan hal yang mungkin hanya akan membuatnya sakit. Seperti ini cukup setidaknya sampai dia merasa sampai batasnya.

"Tenanglah, lagian kita sebenarnya masih normal bukan? Jadi jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu"Mungkin untuk saat ini dia akan menarik semua kesadarannya. Normal? Ya.. Dia normal, bahkan cukup normal untuk memiliki perasaan lebih kepada seorang Kris.

.

"Kami pulang"Kris sedikit mengeraskan suaranya saat membuka pintu dorm. Di belakangnya tampak Tao tengah mengunyah beberapa roti sambil meletakan sepatu di rak sepatu di belakang pintu. Mungkin namja itu mulai merasakan kelaparannya kembali kemudian membeli roti sebagai inisiatif awal untuk mengganjal perut keroncongannya.

"Kalian dari mana saja?"Suho menyahut sambil menghampiri Kris dan Tao. Namja pemilik senyum malaikat itu tampak senang akan kedatangan kedua membernya. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?"tanyanya.

"Ayolah Suho, kami cumaa keluar sebentar, bukan berperang"Gerutu Kris. kelihatannya dia benar-benar merasakan kalau Suho memerankan peran seorang appa dengan Sangat bagus.

Setibanya di ruang tamu tampak mereka di suguhi semua member yang kini tengah mendudukan diri dengan sang menejer yang duduk di kursi tunggal satu-satunya disana.

"Ada apa ini?"Tanya Kris sambil mendudukan diri di sofa dengan Tao berada di sampingnya.

"Kita memiliki misi baru"Sahut Kai. Namja berkulit eksotis itu duduk di lantai sambil terus mengunyah makanan di tangannya.

"Misi?"Ulang Kris. Dia tidak begitu mengerti.

"Kita akan melakukan Huntao momen"Ucapan Sehun membuat Tao seperti tersambar petir. Yang benar saja. Baru saja mereka mendapatkan masalah dan sekarang dia harus mendapatkan masalah baru dengan orang yang sama. benar-benar hari yang indah.

"Dan jangan lupakan KrisHo momen, kita akan melakukan penyegaran"Tambah sang menejer. Kris menatap kearah Suho sebelum tertawa.

"Baiklah, ini pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan couple.. "Kris mengarahkan tangannya kearah pundaknya sebelum pada akhirnya dia tertawa.

"Hey.. Aku tidak sependek itu"Satu lemparan bantal yang mengenai wajahnya membuat Kris berhenti tertawa.

"kau tahu, wajahku baru saja masuk perawatan cantik"Protes Kris.

"Ah ya.. Apa maksud gege perawatan cantik yang berada di seberang jalan?"Suara tawa langsung menggema disana saat kalimat Kai begitu saja terlontar. Ah.. Bagaimana mungkin para member tidak tahu apa yang ada di seberang jalan. Salon setengah.. Setengah? Setengah namja setengah yeoja, aku tahu kalian mengerti maksudku.

"aku akan menjamin mandi pakai uang bermilyar-milyar jika aku benar-benar melakukannya"Ucap Kris dan hal inilah membuat suasana menjadi lebih nyaman tidak setegang tadi.

.

.

Malam sedikit larut membuat para member berhenti untuk melakukan latihan dance mereka. Lebih memilih mandi kemudia beristirahat ataupun tidur. Tiga hari lagi mereka akan melakukan konser di. Mereka ingin memperlihatkan yang terbaik.

Berbeda dengan member lain yang memilih untuk mandi ataupun berebut kamar mandi, Tao lebih memilih untuk berjalan menuju dapur. Entah kenapa malam ini dia ingin membuat coklat panas ataupun beberapa roti berselai coklat.

Dengan masih menggunakan celana selutut dann juga kaos hitamnya, Tao membuka persediaan susu coklat di lemari dapur.

"Bukannya masih tersisa sedikit, apa Kyungsoo hyung menggunakannya?"Pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya dia sedikit malas untuk keluar selarut ini hanya untuk membeli susu coklat yang diinginkannya. Tapi dia benar-benar menginginkannya.

Dengan cepat Tao mengambil jaket dan juga celana panjang hitamnya. Dia tidak perlu terlalu menyembunyikan identitasnya karena dia tahu malam selarut ini tidak akan terlalu banyak fansgirl berkeliaran di daerah dekat dorm. Dia hanya akan pergi untuk membeli susu coklat, mungkin di mesin minuman di dekat tikungan jalan menuju dorm ada.

"Mau kemana Tao, selarut ini?"Chanyeol sedikit terkejut melihat Tao yang sedikit berjalan cepat melewatinya.

"Aku mau membeli susu coklat, entahlah, aku sangat ingin meminumnya"Ucap Tao.

"Ah.. Baiklah akau juga ikut. Aku ingin mencari capucino"Ucap Chanyeol kemudian melesat pergi kekamar kemudian kembali dengan jaket hitam yang telah di kenakannya.

"Hey Kalian"Seruan Kris membuat kedua namja bertubuh tinggi itu berhenti kemudian menoleh secara bersamaan kearah Kris.

"Aku titip susu coklat juga"Ucap Kris kemudian menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Tao.

"Baiklah"

.

.

"Hyung.. "Ucap Tao.

"Hm?"

"Apa ada yang ingin Chanyeol hyung bicarakan denganku?"Ucap Tao. Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum memberikan acungan jempol kepada sang magne EXO M itu.

"Ku pikir kau tidak akan tahu"Chanyeol merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas.

"Katakan saja"

"Sebenarnya.. perasaan apa yang kau miliki kepada Kris ge?"Dapat Tao rasakan kegugupan menyelubungi pikirannya. Apa dia begitu mencolok sampai hampir semua member mencurigainya? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kenapa hanya dirinya yang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu? Apa Kris ge juga di beri pertanyaan seperti ini?.

_Tenanglah Tao.. Semua akan baik-baik saja_

"Apa hyung memiliki obsen jawaban untukku? Aku ingin memilihnya"Tao meremas tangan kirinya yang berada di dalam kantung jaketnya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Dia tidak ingin Chanyeol membaca gerak-geriknya.

"Cinta, suka, sayang"Ucap Chanyeol. Mata namja berwajah kekanakan itu tampak menoleh kearah lain selain Tao. Sebagaimaanpun namja muda itu menyembunyikannya. Dia akan tetap mengetahuinya. Kegugupan, takut dan rasa kewaspadaan.

"Sayang"Jawab Tao singkat.

"hanya Sayang, benarkah? Ku pikir kau memiliki perasaan lebih dengannya"Ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa yang hyung harapkan mungkin tidak untuk sekarang"Tao mencoba bersuara sinis, mencoba mengeluarkan kejengkelannya akan hal yang di pertanyakan ChanyeoL. Dia berharap Chanyeol hanya berhenti sampai disana.

"Kalau begitu baiklah, berarti tidak masalah aku mengambil Kris, jadi hanya aku yang menyukainya"Tao terbelalak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya terasa berhenti sesaat. Apa benar? Tidak mungkin.

'Skak, mat' Didalam hati Chanyeol bersorak menang disaat melihat reaksi Tao yang berlebihan. Dia memang tidak menyangka akan mengeluarkan kalimat menjijikan itu semulus itu. Bahkan dia sempat berpikir akan membenturkan kepalanya jika dia benar-Benar mengeluarkan kalimat yang mampu membuat perutnya mual. Tapi dengan begini dia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sang magne.

.

.

Tao langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya keranjang disaat setelah sampai ke dorm. Dia tidak lagi berniat untuk meminum susu coklat yang sempat dia beli tadi. Nafsumya sudah hilang begitu saja setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Sedari tadi saat perjalanan pulang Tao cuma diam saja, tak begitu menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol yang berisi pujian akan Kris. Apa namja itu benar-benar menyukai Kris?

Selama ini dia yang selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya ternya masih ada member lain yang juga menyukai namja itu. Apa ini sebuah lelucon hambar yang bahkan sama sekali tidak membuat sang namja panda tertawa.

Tao menoleh kearah kiri dengan posisi tengkurapnya untuk mendapati seseorang tengah mengetik sesuatu di laptop di depannya.

"Mana capucinoku?" Tanya Kris sedikit menoleh kemudian kembali fokus kepada pekerjaannya.

"Ada di meja"Tao mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah meja nakas tak jauh dari pintu kamar. Namja panda itu kemudian kembali membenamkan kepalanya kekasur.

"Wajahmu seperti orang setres, ada yang terjadi?"Tanya Kris. Tao menanggapinya dengan gelengan pelan. Dia malas untuk menanggapi apapun sekarang. Ingin tidur.

Kris menghela napas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju nangkas untuk mengambil capucino pesanannya kemudian berjalan kearahranjang untuk mendudukan diri di pinggiran ranjang.

"Ada apa?"Kris mengusap rambut Tao pelan. Kelihatannya namja tampan itu menyadari keanehan dari salah satu member termudanya itu.

kalau boleh jujur. Tao benar-benar nyaman saat sebuah tangan besar itu mengusap rambutnya. Gerakan mengikuti arah rambutnya turun itu membuatnya sedikit terbuai.

"Tidak ge.. Aku baik-baik saja, ayolah aku ingin tidur"Gerutu Tao. Dia terpaksa mengeluarkan gerutuan itu.

"baiklah, kalau begitu tidurlah"Kris menghentikan usapannya kemudian beranjak kembali ketempat duduknya dimana disana terletak meja kecil tempat lepatopnya tegeletak.

"Ge.. "terdengar suara Tao dan hanya di balas suara deheman Kris.

"Kalau aku tidak normal, bagaimana?"Kris menghentikan ketikannya seketika disaat mendengar ucapan sang magne namun tak begitu lama sampai tangannya mulai melanjutkan ketikannya lagi.

"Exo akan hancur"ucapan Kris membuat Tao membelalakan matanya. Apa sampai segitunya.

"Gege cuma bercanda"Dengan kesal Tao melempar guling terdekat kearah Kris dengan kuat. Ayolah bagaimana bisa namja rupawan itu melakukan hal candaan dengan wajah sangat serius seperti itu.

"Ahaha, ayolah kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Kau terlihat aneh"Ucap Kris do selingi tawa pelan.

'Karena aku takut ge.. Sangat'

.

.

.

.

Tbc

gomawo yang sudah mau baca, review dan juga mampir di ff shiro ^o^/* dan juga yang sudah review

**huang lee, raetaoris, xyln, kiyomi fujoshi, KTHS, peachpetals, guest, ochaken, kt, guest, rima-taoma.**

Gomawoo ne.. Ah ya.. Mianhe untuk fans sehun. Disini shiro buat sehunnya seram T.T jangan marah ya. Sekali lagi Shiro minta maaf.

sampai ketemu chap berikutnya, beneran ya jangan marah T.T shiro takut


	3. Chapter 3

**Pair:KrisTao**

**Genre:Romace/Humor**

**Rating:T- +T/?**

**Warning:Typo dimana-mana, EYD hancur, masih pemula**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter _3_**

**~Why I Like You~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku ingin melihatmu.. Apa kau juga ingin melihatku?, aku ingin menyentuhmu.. Apa kau juga ingin menyentuhku? Aku menyukaimu, apa kau juga menyukaiku?**_

.

.

.

'' Ayo cepat-cepat, kita mengejar waktu, kawan"Pagi yang di awali dengan teriakan cukup eras dari sang leader EXO K , suho.

Cukup membuat semua member menutup telinga mereka dengan rapat dengan langkah yang masih terus terburu-buru menyiapkan segala perlengkapan. Hari ini mereka kan mengadakan konser khusus mereka ke hongkong dan mereka menghabiskan waktu berbenah hanya untuk kegiatan pagi yang seharusnya selesai setengah jam yang lalu.

"Pagi panda muda, seharusnya kau ikut berbenah disaat tanganmu masih memegang handuk, kita mengejar waktu ok?"Suho menepuk pudak Tao yang merasa ingin mendudukan kembali bokongnya di kursi ruang makan.

"Ne.. Hyung, aku mengerti"Tao melangkah gontai kearah kamarnya. Kembali kamar itu terlihat berantakan disaat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi mendudukan diri di tengah kasur dengan koper besar di depannya.

"Kau memberantakan kamar lagi, ge.. "Tao menggeleng sambil melangkah kearah lemari khusus tempat bajunya kemudian menarik koper yang segaja di letakan di atas lemari.

"Tao.. Apa kau melihat Kaos gege?"Ucap Kris dengan tangan masih menumpuk lipatan baju di dalam kopernya.

"Gege memiliki ribuan kaos"Dengus Tao.

Tao ikut menumpuk beberapa baju di dalam kopernya. Dengan Kris yang mulai meliriknya dan membuat namja panda itu menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat bingung.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Tao.

"Pakailah celana, mungkin itu terlihat lebih... bagus"Kris beranjak keluar kamar dengan suara tawa tertahan yang membuat Tao bingung, namun segala pertanyaan bingungnya langsung hilang disaat Tao memperhatikan bagian bawah tubuhnya dan dia melihat handuk yang dikenakannya tersikap di bagian lutut dengan miliknya terlihat jika kau berada di posisi sedikit tinggi, apa kalian paham maksudku?

Dengan wajah memerah Tao langsung mengambil celana dalam untuk segera dikenakan. Dia benar-benar malu sekarang. Entah wajah apa yang harus di gunakannya saat berpapasan dengan Kris nantinya.

"Tao.. Apa kau sudah siap, kita segera berangkat"Terdengar suara Lay setelah ketukan di pintu berhenti.

"Ya ! Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul"Lay menggeleng maklum mendengar jawaban dari sang magne.

.

.

Tao sedikit tergesa saat menggunakan topinya. Dia takut akan di marahi para hyung nya dikarenakan saat ini dirinya yang paling lambat.

"Ayo Tao"Dengan sedikit tarikan Baekhyun menarik tangan Tao masuk kedalam mobil.

Tao mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah saat tidak menemukan Kris di didalam mobil. Pertama kalinya dia merasakan rasa lega yang sangat saat tidak ada Kris disampingnya ya.. Kecuali jika dia tidak melihat Sehun tengah memasang wajah dinginnya dengan tangan bersendekap di dada.

"Cepat duduk, Taozi"Sungguh, baru saja dia mensyukuri dimana Kris tidak ada dihadapannya. Dengan sedikit helaan nafas, Tao mendudukan diri di sebelah Sehun diamana hanya tempat duduk itulah yang tersisah sekarang.

"Mencari pangeranmu, hm?"Ucap Sehun lirih sesaat setelah Tao duduk di sampingnya. Dia yakin hanya Tao yang mendengar ucapannya itu.

Tao sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun sebelum dirinya mulai menenangkan diri kemudian menatap sang pelaku "ya.. Mungkin memikirkan hal itu jauh lebih baik dari pada memikirkanmu"Ucap Tao.

"Ah.. Aku akan segera mutah jika hal itu terjadi"Sehun tersenyum miring sesaat kalimatnya selesai.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?"Xiumin yang tengah berasa di jok belakang langsung menyembukkan kepalanya di antara Sehun dan Tao dengan senyum anehnya.

"Kami membicarakan bagaimana rasa bakpao dibakar"Ucap Sehun yang dibalas jitakan Xiumin.

Tao melihat keakraban seperti biasa diantara Sehun dan Xiumin tapi, ada sisi lain yang mungkin hanya Sehun berikan kepadanya-ketidak ingin hadiran Tao.

.

.

Seperti biasa disaat semua member menampakan diri, semua fans yang telah menunggu merka nampak meludak meneriakan setiap idola mereka. Senyum akan kebahagiaan begitu terpancar dari setiap fans disana dengan setiap spanduk bertulisan EXO dengan huruf besar disudut spanduk kemudian disusul dengan nama member EXO. Kemeriahan yang tidak terlepas dari jeritan histeris setiap yeoja disana. Ah ayolah.. Mereka artis terkenal dan jangan lupakan ketampanan mereka yang mungkin membuat setiap yeoja mendambakan memiliki kekasih seperti mereka.

Jeritan semakin histeris begitu Tao keluar dari dalam mobil, ah.. Bukan bukan cuma Tao disana yang membuat kehisterisan itu meludak. Tentunya jika kalian disana.. Kalian akan melihat bagaimana Sehun dengan cepat turun dari dalam mobil menyusul member yang terlebih dulu berjalan menuju gedung tempat konser kemudian menyamakan langkahnya dengan Tao sebelum merangkul pundak Tao erat, sedikit menyisakan jarak antara wajah mereka.

Tao sedikit menampakan wajah terkejut tak kentaranya disaat pundaknya dipeluk oleh Sehun, sungguh.. Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui fanservis akan dilakukan secepat ini.

Dengan berwajah dibuat sedikit malu, Tao menolehkan pandangannya kearah Kris yang berada sedikit jauh di depannya dengan Suho di sampingnya, keduanya nampak bercakap-cakap bebas.

Tak beberapa lama para member telah sampai kebelakang gedung, tepat di ruang ganti. Semua member langsung sibuk memilah baju yang akan mereka kenakan dengan sedikit adegan keributan bercanda untuk menghilangkan sedikit kecanggungan saat di panggung nanti.

"Aku mau mengenakan baju ini"Ucap Luhan sambil merentangkan baju kaos berbahan kain bewarna biru tua.

"Aniyo.. Ge, seharusnya gege mengenakan kaos yang ini"Ucap Kyungsoo sambil merentangkan kaos bewarna merah muda. Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak mau mengenakan warna merah muda itu, terlalu girly"Ucap Luhan sedikit berpose mual. Oh ayolah.. apa warna itu begitu aneh?

"Bagaimana kalau baby panda kita yang mengenakan kaos itu, bukannya dia sangat.. Girly.. "Ucap Sehun sambil merangkul pundak Tao. Seketika setelah kalimat Sehun selesai, suasana menjadi turun drastis.

"Baby panda pasti manis mengenakannya"Ucap Baekhyun, mencoba merubah suasana. Tao tersenyum sebelum mengangguk kemudia mengambil kaos dari tangan Kyungsoo kemudian melangkah kekamar mandi, dia tidak mungkin mengganti pakaiannya disanakan? ada yeoja penata rias disana.

.

Sedikit canggung untuk menatap cermin, Tao mencoba memperbaiki kaos merah mudanya yang telah di kenakan. Baju kaos berbahan nyaman dengan tulisan blood besar dan bagian dada kiri dan gambar tengkorak sedikit lebih besar memenuhi bagian dada. Sebenarnya kaos itu terlihat seperti pakaian namja pada umumnya cuma bagian kata merah muda untuk warnanya saja yang memperlihatkan pakaian itu terlihat lebih feminim.

kleek

Tao langsung menoleh kearah pelaku pembuka pintu, Kris.

"A.. Ada apa ge?"Ucap Tao sedikit tergagap, dia masih ingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Tak menjawab, Kris langsung mengenakan jaket berbahan tebal bewarna hitam kepada Tao yang hanya diam disaat namja bertubuh tinggi itu menggerakan tubuhnya untuk mengenakan jaket itu.

"Dengan begini menjadi lebih baik"Ucap Kris dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya.

Tao menunduk, mencoba tak memperlihatkan warna semu yang telah menyelubungi pipinya, menunggu Kris untuk keluar dari ruang ganti. Dia ingin segera menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Waaah kau terlihat keren, baby panda"Ucap Baekhyun. Acungan jempol dilakukan namja mungil itu.

"Ne.. "Ucap Tao, namja itu tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah.. Kita siap ke belakang panggung untuk gladi bersih ne"Ucap Suho.

.

.

Suara ricuh terus bergema dimana jeritan para yeoja yang tengah memenuhi bangku penonton. dengan dandanan secantik mungkin serta kamera yang terus aktif mempotret ataupun merekam para idol yang tengah digandrungi mereka. Suara riuh menjadi hal yang membuat konser semakin ramai.

Gerakan lincah para member EXO membuat para yeoja itu mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menaikan spanduk bertulisan 'saranghae' disana. Rapper, dance, vokal, dan ketampanan menjadi daya tarik tersendiri mereka.

"hahh.. Hahh.. Annyeong!"Dengan sedikit nafas terengah, Suho mulai membuka suara disaat lagu yang mereka nyanyikan selesai. Namja berwajah tampan itu tersenyum kearah para penonton di depannya. "Terimakasih sudah datang untuk kami.. Ah.. Dan.. kalian sungguh luar biasa"Lanjutnya.

Jeritan bergemuruh kembali dan semakin bertambah disaat para penonton melihat bagaimana tangan Kris merangkul pundak Suho. Kamera tampak berkelip disetiap bangku penonton.

Tao melihatnya, dia melihatnya.. Sebenarnya dia cukup tahu apa yang dilakukan Kris disana adalah fanservis, hal yang sudah menjadi pemanis bagi idol seperti mereka, tapi.. Walaupun dia tahu.. Tetap saja dia tidak ingin hal itu dilakukan dengan yang lain.. Dialah pasangan Kris, bukan Suho, bukan Luhan, bukan Lay bahkan bukan semuanya.. Hanya dirinyalah pasangan untuk Kris.

"Sedang patah hati.. Abnormal?"Sekali lagi, sekali lagi dia mendengar suara itu, Sehun. Suara bisikan lirih bak ular kobra. Bahkan tak terasa nyata tapi menyakitkan.

"Kau sedang tidur, magne?"Ucap Tao, dia berusaha menahan kemarahannya. Marah? Ya.. Dia tahu dia memiliki arah normal di bawah minus, tapi setidaknya.. Dia benci dikatakan seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah meminta memiliki perasaan seperti ini bahkan kalaupun bisa dia akan segera membuang perasaan itu sejauh mungkin tanpa pikir panjang. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Sehun bisa mengeluarkan kalimat tajam dengan semudah itu. Tao tidak pernah menunjukan perasaannya secara gamblang dimana semua mata bisa membaca perasaannya.

"Ya.. Aku tidur, coba kau perhatikan penonton"Mendengar kalimat itu dengan reflek Tao menoleh kearah bangku penonton dan secara reflek pipinya menyentuh bibir Sehun yang berada disampingnya.

Jujur dia sangat terkejut atas hal itu apa lagi sekarang namja yang umurnya lebih muda darinya itu malah meletakan dagu pada pundaknya dengan lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Tao tidak menyukai hal ini, dia ingin melepaskan pelukan itu tapi pelukan itu sengaja di pererat Sehun tanpa perlu namja itu mengeluarkan ekspresi berlebih.

BHUUK

"KYAAAAAAAA"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA"

Terdengar suara jeritan keras sebelum jeritan itu terbungkam oleh tangan mereka masing-masing. Mata mereka seperti tidak terlepas sedikitpun oleh tontonan live di depan mereka sekarang. Dimana Kris, namja tampan itu berjalan cepat kearah Tao dan Sehun berada kemudian namja itu langsung menarik Sehun menjauh dari Tao sebelum mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kearah pipi Sehun yang membuat sang magne terduduk di lantai panggung.

"Maaf"Suho langsung memutus kalimatnya tiba-tiba kemudian memerintah semua member untuk melangkah kebelakang panggung dengan Kris menarik tangan Tao dan Sehun menatap tajam kearah Kris dengan tangannya yang memegang rahangnya yang mungkin terasa sakit.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu tadi Kris?!"Xiumin langsung berteriak keras kearah Kris disaat mereka semua telah sampai Di ruang ganti. Namja berwajah manis itu mengacak rambutnya tidak mengerti akan kelakuan salah satu membernya itu. Tidak ada pernah ada kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya. Pertengkaran ini sama sekali tidak ada dalam sekenario agency.

"Aku tidak akan memulai jika magne itu tidak memulai terlebih dahulu"Ucap Kris tetap bersuara tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?"Sehun bersuara.

"Kau tahu Tao tidak nyaman dengan fanservis yang kau lakukan, tapi kau tetap melakukannya!"Sehun menyeringai mendengar ucapan Kris di depannya.

"Semua yang kita lakukan adalah hal memuakan, kau pikir aku senang melakukannya hah?"Untuk kali ini dan pertama kalinya tak ada kosa kata formal yang terdengar dari mulut Sehun. Namja muda itu benar-benar tidak menyukai semua ini.

"Semuanya menjijikan, aku bahkan ingin mutah saat melakukannya!"

deg

deg

deg

sungguh.. Luhan normal, sungguh.. Tapi kenapa disaat namja itu mengucapkan semuanya seperti ini dia merasa jatuh. Bukannya dia mengetahui semua hal ini memang adalah hal yang tidak sepantasnya dilakukan sesama namja tapi.. Tidak pernah dia menyangka Sehun mengucapkannya semudah itu, tanpa ada beban terlihat disana. Dia normal, apa detang jantungnya juga hanya sekenario saja.. suara detak yang begitu cepat dan terasa perih mendengar semuanya.

"Walaupun fanservis.. Tetap saja semua memiliki batas, kau harus tahu itu"Ucap Kris final tanpa butuh bantahan.

Sehun berdesis jengkel mendengar ucapan Kris. Pukulan yang diakibatkan namja itu membuat rahangnya berdenyut.

"Aku permisi"Ucap Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Mau kemana Luhan ge?"Chanyeol bertanya.

"Kekamar Kecil"Ucap Luhan kemudian berlalu.

Sehun menatap kearah kepergian Luhan kemudian menggerutu.

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa?"Ucap Kris sambil mengusap rambut Tao pelan. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di lobi sepi gedung.

"Tidak apa-apa ge, kenapa gege melakukannya?"Ucap Tao, sedikit mendongak untuk menghadap kearah Kris yang berada di depannya.

"Gege cuma reflek.. "

"Tapi kenapa harus memukul Sehun?"

"Sebenarnya lama gege memperhatikanmu, dan kau terlihat tidak nyaman dengan hal itu" Untuk saat ini saja Tao tidak ingin menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dia begitu senang, tak salahnyakan dia menunjukan senyumannya.

.

.

"Bukannya hyung tadi ingin kekamar kecil? Kenapa disini?"Luhan menoleh untuk melihat sosok namja berwajah babyface berjalan menuju kearahnya, Baekhyun.

"Aku baru saja mendudukan bokongku disini"Ucap Luhan sedikit mendumel, bercanda.

Baekhyun meendudukan diri di sebelah Luhan, sedikit menyamankan posisi duduknya dengan bersandar pada sandaran kursi panjang di lobi sunyi itu.

"bagaimana keadaan member lain?"Tanya Luhan memulai.

"Entahlah, suasanannya masih memburuk dari Sehun dan Kris hyung, tapi mereka tidak begitu memperlihatkan pecekcokan tak penting setelah Suho hyung menengahi semuanya" Jelas Baekhyun "Sebaiknya kita segera berkumpul, kita harus segera menjelaskannya kepada semua fans sebelum berita mengada-ada tersebar luas"Ucap Baekhyun sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

Dengan sedikit rasa malas, Luhan mengikuti Baekhyun di belakang.

.

.

DROM

.

.

Bruk

Brak

Tidak lagi memandang posisi, Tao langsung saja membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur tanpa mengganti bajunya ataupun membersihkan tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Banyak masalah yang terjadi begitu saja tanpa menunggu dia siap ataupun tidak.

.

"Ada apa denganmu, ge? Kau lepas kontrol tadi"Ucap Lay memulai. Menggunakan nada terdengar lembut walaupun berisi menuntut.

"Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya"Ucap Kris mencoba merilekskan pikirannya. Dia tahu masalah ini tidak akan selesai begitu saja. Kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Bahkan mungkin bisa menjadi resiko tersendiri boyband yang tengah naik daun itu.

"Hahhh.. "Lay menghela nafas.

"Bukannya kita sudah mengatakan kepada para fans kalau itu semua cuma.. Rekayasa"Ucap Kris.

"Jika kau menjadi fans, apa kau percaya itu cuma rekayasa?"Lay menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa di sandaran sofa di dalam kamarnya.

"Tidak"Ucap Kris, pandangannya sedikit jengah sekarang.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita lihat besok, apa yang akan terjadi"Ucap Lay kemudian merenggangkan tangannya keatas, mencoba rileks.

Kris berdiri dari posisinya kemudian keluar kamar Lay tanpa meminta ijin ataupun berkata apapun kepada Lay, kebiasaan.

.

Cklek

"Tao... Sudah tidur"Ucap Kris sesaat setelah memasuki kamarnya. Menatap Tao yang tengah terbaring di ranjang mereka dengan masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama.

Dengan gerakan pelan Kris mendudukan diri di pinggiran ranjang. Menatap Tao yang berposisi menyamping menghadap kearahnya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, sekarang Kris tengah mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut namja panda di depannya. Merasakan bagaimana pipi berkulit lembut itu dikulitnya.

"Tao.. "

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca, review ataupun yang sudah mampir di ff shiro. Terimakasih banyak \(*o*)/ aku mencintai kaliaaaaaan/plak

**KTHS, peachpetals, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, huanzi zi lien, kiyomi fujoshi, shinta. Nurbella. 90, iniaku, kt, ochaken, xyln, baby tao lovers, junghyema.**

Ff ini tetap OTP, dan untuk moment moment yang lain akan bermunculan dicahpter-chapter depan, mianhe shiro lama update huehehe, untuk perasaan Kris, itu akan berjalan dengan seiring chapter berjalan/plak dan juga.. Untuk chapter ini, mianheee fans sehuuun T.T shiro buat sehun di pukul.

Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk pembacaaaaaaa, i love youuuu/plak O,O/

sampai jumpa ketemu di chapter depaaaaaan


	4. Chapter 4

**Pair:KrisTao**

**Genre:Romance/Humor**

**Rating:T**

**Warning:Typo dimana-mana, EYD amburadul, masih pemula.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KrisTao**

**WHY I LIKE YOU...**

**Ch-04-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku tidak pernah memintanya, aku tidak pernah mengharapkan semuanya ada. Apa ini takdir? Apa ini kesalahanku? seberapa lama aku bisa bertahan? Seberapa lama aku bisa merasakannya sendiri? Apa kebaikanmu hanya ilusiku? Apa kebaikanmu hanya sandiwara?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** Sherly21**

Apa ini? Apa-apaan Tao itu? Dia membuat Sehun terluka seperti itu!

** krylyxixi**

Lebih baik keluarkan saja itu Tao, sudah punya Kris saja nempel-nempel sehun oppa, dasar kurang kerjaan!

** jiahmien**

Padahal kalau Tao gak nempel sehun tidak mungkin Kris mukul Sehun, dasar itu tao, tidak ada dia juga, exo akan tetap jaya.

** Renyyoung**

dasar, bilang saja itu Tao memang mau sama Sehun. apa dia tidak punya kaca? Sehun itu tidak cocok untuk dia, masih untung Kris mau sama dia.

.

.

.

.

"Tao.. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"Tao langsung menolehkan pandangannya kearah Lay yang telah berdiri di belakangnya tanpa dirinya sadari. Tao yang tengah memangku laptopnya langsung menutup benda canggih itu tanpa mematikannya dulu sebelum menoleh kembali kearah Lay yang masih menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada sandaran sofa.

"Tidak, ge, bukannya hal seperti ini sudah biasa dikalangan idol seperti kita?"Ucap Tao sedikit mengeluarkan cengirannya. Sadar atau tidak Lay cukup tahu bagaimana keadaan namja panda di depannya. Namja yang lebih muda darinya kini tampak tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya namja itu sedikit merasakan sakit saat mendengar ucapan para fans yang terdengar cukup tajam.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskannya kepada mereka? Mungkin dengan begitu mereka tidak terlalu berkata mengada-ada"Lay berjalan memutar mengelilingi sofa sebelum mendudukan diri di samping Tao.

"Aku tidak salah, buat apa aku harus menanggapi mereka? Banyak hal yang bisa ku lakukan"Ucap Tao dengan alisnya berkerut heran.

"Ya.. Ya ya.. Terkadang kita butuh penyedap rasa untuk kepopuleran"Ucap Lay "Walaupun pada dasarnya penyedap itu menyakitkan"Lay mengambil laptop Tao dengan pelan kemudian meletakannya di meja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, apa aku terlihat seperti orang sakit?"Tao mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Untuk sekarang dia merasakan rasa tidak betah berdekatan dengan Lay. Dia tahu Lay seorang dengan daya peka cukup kuat. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin di introgasi sekarang.

.

"Apa yang hyung bicarakan dengan Tao?"Ucap Chanyeol sambil meminum jus kotaknya tanpa memperdulikan alis Lay yang berkerut bingung memperhatikan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, baju kaos bewarna belang dengan celana boxer selutut dan jangan lupakan rambut berantangan bewarna pirangnya, sangat berantakan.

"Kelihatannya kau membutuhkan kamar mandi, Chanyeol"Dengus Lay.

"Ah.. Ya.. Aku baru menggunakan kamar mandi beberapa menit yang lalu"Ucap Chanyeol mendudukan diri di samping Lay yang mulai mengutak atik laptop di atas meja "Tumben, hyung membuka akun twitter? Tidak seperti biasanya"Chanyeol memperhatikan gerak gerik Lay dengan pandangan bosan walaupun ada rasa penasaran dengan hyung nya yang memiliki kemalasan tingkat akut untuk mengutak atik sosial media yang dia punyai. Berbeda dengan Suho yang selalu mengupdate apapun di sosial medianya, rajin.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kabar terbaru hari ini setelah kejadian itu"Ucap Lay.

"Yang ku tahu hanya berisi kata-kata kasar dimana-mana, kelihatannya hari ini banyak yang sedang darah tinggi"Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya.. Hal biasa menurutmu, bukan?"

"Tidak juga"Lay menoleh kearah Chanyeol langsung, kelihatannya dia ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat namja bertampang berantakan itu "Walaupun aku tidak ada kaitannya dengan masalah itu, aku menjamin akan ada hal mengganjal setelah ini, hyung tahu.. Panda satu itu cukup berhati barby"Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Dia masih belum cukup dewasa dengan tubuh besarnya"Lay ikut menilai.

"Apa mereka tidak pernah berpikir baik, satu hilang.. Exo tidak akan pernah ada"Lay memperhatikan Chanyeol seksama, namja tinggi itu terlihat biasa dengan wajah konyolnya tapi.. Lay tahu namja itu marah, sedikit darinya juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan namja panda kesayangannya exo itu. Bahkan namja yang tidak mengetahui kesalahannya harus dicaci maki tanpa orang itu tahu sebenarnya walaupun pada dasarnya sebagian orang tahu tapi tetap berpikir dengan pendapat mereka sendiri.

.

.

"Taozi Taozi"Tao menoleh disaat pendengarannya mendengar suara Suho memanggilnya. Namja berwajah malaikan itu terlihat tengah berjalan kearah Tao dengan tas kecil di tangan kanannya.

"Ada apa, hyung?"Tao memperhatikan tas di tangan Suho.

"Bisa temani aku untuk ke toko kecil dekat dorm? Aku ingin mengantarkan pesanan Yunho hyung"

"Pesanan apa?"

"Dia memintaku untuk membelikan oleh-oleh untuknya saat kita kembali kekorea nanti"

"Bukannya hanya exo k yang akan kembali ke korea?"Ucap Tao sambil mengambil jaket bewarna putih miliknya yang tergeletak di ranjangnya setelah memasuki kamar miliknya dan Kris.

"Kita akan mengadakan konser di seoul, apa Lay tidak memberitahumu? Padahal tadi aku sudah memintanya memberitahumu"Ucap Suho sedikit mengingat kejadian beberapa lalu. Tao menggeleng menanggapi ucapan Suho sebelum memakai jaket putih bercorak hitamnya.

"Kita memiliki waktu lima hari untuk istirahat dan itu juga akan dipotong dengan latihan lagi?"Dengus Tao.

"Ya.. Mau bagaimana lagi"

.

.

"Dimana Kris ge, aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi"Ucap Tao setelah merasakan Suho menyampingkan mobil yang mereka gunakan di tepi jalan.

"Katanya dia ada keperluan sedikit, tunggu disini, aku ingin membeli sesuatu di penjual kaki lima itu"Suho keluar dari mobil dengan jaket yang hampir menutupi tubuhnya dan jangan lupakan tudung jaket dan kaca mata hitam gelap yang dikenakan, sungguh dia terlihat seperti orang berbahaya untuk ukuran orang biasa.

Tao memperhatikan Suho yang tengah seperti memilah berbagai gantungan-gantungan kecil di meja panjang milik sang penjual. Sedikit rasa penasaran dengan apa yang apa ingin dibeli Suho, Tao memilih untuk keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Suho dengan dandanan yang sama.

"Apa itu Suho oppa?"

"Waah benarkaah ya..lihat ayo kita ambil foto dia"Bisikan halus terdengar menjadi keributan kecil di tempat sekitar pinggiran jalan itu. Terlihat beberapa yeoja dengan seragam high school melangkah sedikit terburu-buru sambil memegang erat handphone mereka. Ah.. tentu kalian tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan para yeoja itu, mana mungkin seorang fans tidak mengetahui idolanya bukan? Walaupun tertutup apapun ketelitian fans pasti akan tetap mengenali idola mereka. Apalagi dengan jarak sedekat itu.

Tao yang merasakan keributan berbalik dan mendapati kumpulan yeoja, mungkin lima atau sembilan yeoja tengah mengerubungi mereka.

"Lihat itu Tao!"

"Yakk kenapa laki-laki tidak tahu malu ini ada di dekat Suho oppaaa?!"

"Pasti dia mau mendekati Suho oppa .. jangan sampai Suho oppa ikut terluka seperti Sehun oppa"

keributan yang berawal teriakan kekaguman menjadi ajang cemoohan, tentu kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana seorang idola yang tengah dikabarkan dengan berita yang bertambah-tambah setiap harinya itu tengah di hina secara langsung. Mungkin kalian pernah dengar kalimat lidah tak bertulang? Oh.. Mungkin sekarang lidah tak bertulang itu seperti pisau tajam yang tengah menusuk korbanya berulangkali tanpa tahu berita kebenarannya.

Suho mencoba menarik Tao yang masih tetap diam dengan mata yang terus menatap para yeoja itu. tidak.. Dia tidak akan lemah ataupun menangis seperti bayi saat mendengar semua caci maki yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak merasa pernah melakukannya. Tapi.. Satu kata yang mungkin sudah keduakalinya dia tengar dari mulut seseorang, abnormal.

"Ayo Tao, kita harus segera pergi"Suho tidak mungkin menjelaskannya secara langsung dengan para yeoja labil itu akan percuma. Dia lebih memilih untuk menarik Tao kemudian menjalankan mobil pulang seperti sekarang daripada menambah keributan jika yang melihat mereka akan bertambah dan mungkin jika dijelaskan dia butuh berulangkali melakukannya.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Suho berucap dengan tangan yang memegang kendali mobil.

"Tidak"Tao menghela nafas panjang.

"Kelihatannya aku akan mengatakan ke Yunho hyung untuk menunda oleh-olehnya"

"Maaf"

"Bukan salahmu, kelihatannya kita harus mengadakan jumpa pers sebelum kembali kekorea"Ucap Suho.

Tao mengehela nafas berat disaat mendengar ucapan Suho. Baru pertama kalinya dia merasakan rasanya dibash secara langsung seperti ini hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu ah.. Baiklah mungkin memar di pipi Sehun tidak bisa dikatakan sepele, sempat Tao melihat pipi namja itu sedikit membiru akibat pukulan Kris.

Tao menolehkan pandangannya kearah cendela di sampingnya, memperhatikan keadaan luar China yang terlihat sudah ramai dengan manusia yang mulai bolak balik untuk mencari uang di negara besar itu. Jika dipikir-pikir bukannya China adalah negara kelahirannya? Seharusnya dia merasa aman disini, tidak perlu merasa terasingkan? Oh ayolah Tao.. Kau bahkan bukan idol baru, terbiasalah dengan semuanya disaat semua mata bisa saja melihatmu ataupun berpaling darimu tanpa memandang dari negara mana kau lahir. Semua memiliki pendapat, jika disaat kau menjadi orang biasa mungkin hanya sebagian orang yang hanya ingin menilaimu tapi, jika kau menjadi idola.. Semua mata dunia menilaimu.

Sedikit mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Tao mulai memfokuskan pandangannya kearah toko kecil penjual topi dipinggiran jalan perkotaan menuju dorm mereka. Bukan, Tao sama sekali tidak ingin menambah koleksi topinya saat melihat toko mungil itu, melainkan seseorang yang tengah berada di depan pintu toko mungil itu, Kris.

"Untuk apa Kris ge disana?"

"Ada apa Tao?"Suho yang mendengar ucapan Tao yang terdengar lirih itu bertanya.

"Lihat, disana ada Kris ge, untuk apa dia ada disana?"Ucap Tao sambil menunjuk toko yang masih beberapa meter di depan mereka.

"Tentu saja membeli topi, bukannya itu toko topi?"Ucap Suho setelah ikut memperhatikan arah tunjukan Tao dan memang benar disana ada Kris yang tengah memilah beberapa topi besar yang memang terpajang di depan toko.

"Bukan, aku tahu dia akan membeli topi tapi coba perhatikan, ada yeoja di sampingnya"Tao sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Suho kembali memperhatikan apa yang dilihat Tao sedikit melambatkan mobilnya disaat melewati toko mungil itu. Memang benar di samping Kris tampak yeoja tengah memeluk tas kecil di tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Tapi bukan itu yang mencengangkan melainkan bagaimana Kris dan yeoja itu bersama tanpa memakai penutup yang bisa menyembunyikan identitas mereka, bahkan Kris terang-terangan menampakan wajahnya di depan umum dan membiarkan beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka dengan kamera yang mengambil gambar mereka.

Suho langsung menghentikan mobilnya tidak begitu jauh dari toko kecil itu kemudian mengambil handphone yang berada di saku jaket tebalnya, memencet kontak telepon.

"Kris ge.. ya.. Apa maksudmu dengan keluar tanpa penutup identitas seperti itu hah? Heii heiii"

"Bagaimana?"

"Dia mematikan telponku, kenapa namja itu susah sekali di atur"Suho menggerutu sebelum kembali melajukan mobil dengan cepat menuju dorm. Kelihatannya malam ini dia akan mengamuk lagi, Seperti appa? Ah... Atau eomma? Entahlah.

Tao mengangguk sebelum namja panda itu kembali memperhatikan kearah luar cendela tepat di kaca spion mobil, disana tampak masih ada bayangan Kris dan yeoja entah siapa namanya saling tersenyum berbanding terbalik dengan Tao yang tengah menatap sendu semua kejadian itu. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan, bukan fisik melainkan hatinya.

.

.

Clek

"Waaaaah Kris ge apa benar kau berjalan bersama dengan yeoja? Beritamu sudah tersebar keseluruh situs jejaring sosial kalau kau percaya"Kris yang baru saja membuka pintu langsung dikagetkan dengan Kai yang langsung menghampirinya sambil mempertontonkan video seperti dirinya tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Bukannya kau cuma membuka twitter dan youtube, bagaimaan kau tahu... Semua jejaring sosial membicarakannya"Kyungsoo berucap sambil memasang wajah malas kearah Kai dan namja berkulit eksotis itu cuma memandang namja itu melotot.

"Hyung menganggu kesenanganku"Gerutu Kai.

"Itu hobi ku"

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"Kris menatap para member yang sudah berkumpul diruang tamu, terasa dejavu.

"Tentu hyung tahu maksud kami, mungkin setelah mematikan telponku"Suho mulai angkat bicara.

"Ohh.. "Ucap Kris santai, terlihat tidak begitu mementingkan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kepada kami? Siapa yeoja itu?"

"Apa kalian ingin menjadi ibuku?"

"Siapa yeoja itu, gege?"Oh.. Ayolah Tao, suaramu benar-benar terlihat sangat menuntut dengan suara kecewa yang sama sekali tidak kau sembunyikan.

"Sunghye, salah satu fans exo"Ucap Kris akhirnya.

"Kenapa gege melakukannya?"

"karena hanya itu yang bisa menutupi topik bodo para fans"Ucap Kris sedikit menambah volume suaranya. Tao menatap intes kearah Kris dengan pandangan pertanyaan yang dipastikan Kris tahu apa itu.

"Seharusnya akulah yang dibenci, cacimaki dan segalanya, bukan dirimu, itu kesalahanku.. Aku sebagai leader seharusnya bisa menahan emosiku, aku melihat orang-orang itu mencacimakimu"Ucap Kris, kepala namja itu sedikit menunduk dengan senyum hambar.

Semua member disana tampak memperhatikan semua seksama, tidak.. Bukan berarti semuanya hanya diam cuma untuk saat ini ada hal yang tidak sembarang mulut yang bisa berucap seenaknya. Bahkan sekecil apapun kata-kata akan mempengaruhi persahabatan semua member. Oh ayolah jika kalian berpikir, teman siapa yang mau dipukul dengan keras di depan umum saat posisinya menjadi seorang idola yang mungkin semua mata disana mengarah kepadanya? Memalukan.

"Aku hanya ingin menutupi semuanya, setidaknya mereka memiliki topik panas hari ini"Kris menegakkan wajahnya yang sempat menunuduk untuk melihat reaksi para member, dan.. semuanya tersenyum senang mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau memang leader, Kris hyung, leader nekat"Ucap Kai mulai bersuara kembali.

Semua tangan disana mengacungkan jari jempol mereka kepada Kris. Hal nekat yang cukup menyebalkan dan pertanggungjawaban yang menakjubkan. Oh.. Dia bukan tipe peminta maaf yang hebat tapi dia pengendali situasi yang terbaik.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya dimana Sehun sekarang? Ah.. Namja berwajah porselen itu tengah memperhatikan semuanya dengan wajah.. Datar? Aku yakin kalian bisa membayangkan wajahnya yang tengah memandang Tao sambil duduk di sandaran sofa bersama member lainnya. Apa terlihat tampan?

.

.

"Kris ge.. "Tao siap dengan piayamanya, dengan selimut bewarna hitam berbulu, tao menghampiri Kris yang tengah mengenakan piayama.

"Ya? "Sahut Kris masih sibuk dengan kancing-kancing piayamanya.

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku"Ucap Tao sambil memberikan selimut yang berada di tangannya. Kris menerima selimut itu sambil tersenyum tipis, cukup membuat sang magne itu bersemu walaupun samar.

"Ya.. Sama-sama, lagipula itu tanggung jawabku, bukan?" Tao mengangguk menangapinya.

Tanggung jawab? Apa hanya karena tanggung jawabkah semuanya? Mungkin memang benar, Kris leader dan itulah tugas leader tidak lebih dengan apa yang dipikirkannya beberapa saat lalu. Seharusnya dia tidak pernah berpikir Kris melakukannya karena memiliki perasaan spesial seperti dirinya.

"Tao"Tao yang hendak menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut besarnya berhenti takkala pendengarannya mendapati Kris memanggilnya dengan posisi sudah berada di samping ranjangnya. Namja tinggi yang sudah memakai piayama itu tengah memegang selimut di kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa Kris ge?"Tanyaa Tao memposisikan dirinya duduk.

"Apa boleh aku ikut tidur denganmu?" Tao mengerjapkan mata memperoses pendengarannya "Aahh.. Bukan maksudku apa-apa, aku hanya merindukan masa training"Kris mencoba memperbaiki kosakatanya untuk membuat Tao tidak berpikir macam-macam.

"aaaa.. bilang saja gege takut tidur di ranjang sendiri"Tao menampakan cengirannya dengan telunjuk yang mengarah kearah Kris dan namja tinggi itu cuma memandang Tao dengan mata a.. Malas atau mungkin bosan kemudian melangkah keranjangnya sendiri dengan wajah aneh.

"Gege"Satu tarikan membuat waktu seperti terhenti. Apa kalian memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan? Ya.. Satu tarikan yang tiba-tiba dari Tao membuat tubuh mereka berhadapan dengan sangat dekat.

"Mianhe.. "Tao menjauhkan tubuhnyaa dengan cepat menjauhi Kris begitu juga tangannya yang sempat memegang pergelangan tangan namja itu terlepas.

Kris tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Penglihatannya masih menatap tepat pada gelagat Tao yang terlihat canggung dengan suasana sekarang.

"Aku ingin ambil minuman"Hanya itu yang dikatakan Kris sebelum namja itu melepas kontaknya dengan Tao kemudian melangkah keluar kamar dengan langkah sedikit terburu-buru.

Bruk

Tao langsung mendudukan diri di pinggiran kasur dengan wajah tertundunduk. Sungguh.. Tadi dia benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk mencari kesempatan atau apa dan membuat mereka begitu dekat sampai merasakan kecanggungan seperti ini. Mungkin setelah ini mereka akan sangat canggung. Sebenarnya apa yang berbeda dengan saaat mereka melakukan fanservis? Bukannya semua terlihat begitu sama?

.

.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah kelebihan, Kris ge"Kris menoleh kearah asal suara itu, Chanyeol namja itu tengah duduk di kursi yang tertata di meja makan di ruang dapur.

"Apa maksudmu?"Kris tak melanjutkan langkahnya yang sudah sampai keambang pintu dapur bercorak putih itu. Matanya menatap intens Chanyeol yang memainkan minuman kotak ditangannya.

"Permainan kita hanya sampai tahu perasaanya, sebaiknya selesaikan ini"Chanyeol menatap Kris.

"Kau tahu, bukannya orang seperti dia harus di ajari supaya tidak terjerumur terlalu dalam?"

"Ya.. dua pilihan, selesai atau kau juga akan seperti bocah menggelikan itu?"Chanyeol menatap sinis kearah Kris, tatapan yang sangat ah.. Atau mungkin tidak pernah terlihat di depan publik, mungkin jika kalian melihatnya para fans akan berpikir ulang dengan menilai wajah idiotnya. Membayangkan seorang Park Chaanyeol menyeringai dengan pandangan hm.. Menelanjangimu, bukankah itu terlihat sexy seperti fotonya yang menampakan sisi sexynya yang tengah menjilat bibirnya?

"Apa kau berharap aku akan menjadi abnormal kemudian melumat bibirmu?" Kris memandang dingin kearah Chanyeol sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya.. itu bagus, setidaknya dengan begitu aku bisa mutah di mulutmu"Ucap Chanyeol, Kris memutar bola matanya bosan "Asal kau tahu, Sehun sudah benar-benar ingin mutah melihat permainanmu"Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Heh.. ya ya ya.. "

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Terimakasih yang sudah review ff shiro o.o/ dan juga mulai dari yang baca, mampir ataupun yang sudah coba menatap/? Ff shiro gomawooooooooo

**KTHS, raetaoris, peachpetals, junghyema, ochaken, huang zzi lien, sinta. Nurbella. 90, dia. huang91, kiyomi fujoshi, xyln, christal alice, baby tao lovers, A Y P, pradita. Panda, nuna, huang gi tao b2utys.**

banyak yang bertanya tentang perasaannya si sehun, itu nanti akan di jawab d chapter-chapter berikutnya o.o/ perasaan kris juga di rahasiakan. Aaaaaa semua rahasia/plak

ini otp, dan dan apa lagi ya.. untuk kaiso, akan menyusul,

gomawo sudah review dan mampi di ff shiro neeeeeee sampai ketemu di cgapter depaaaaaaaaaaan \o.o/


	5. Chapter 5 spesyal birth day Huang Zi Tao

**Pair:KrisTao**

**Rating:T/T+**

**Genre:Romance/Hurt/Humor**

**Warning:Boyslove, EYD hancur, Typo dimana-mana, Masih pemula, masih butuh bimbingan.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku ingin mencobanya, sedikit melupakanmu mungkin akan jauh lebih baik, aku tahu ini akan lama tapi, jika itu yang kau inginkan, akan ku lakukan karena.. Hanya ini yang bisa membuatmu akan tetap menatapku.**_

.

.

.

Why I Like You?

Ch_5_

.

.

.

"Ku kira pemberitaanmu akan bertahan sebentar, ternyata cukup lama"Kris menoleh kearah Luhan yang tengah menekan beberapa chenel televisi di depannya. Ya.. Pagi seperti biasa untuk para member Exo, setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan pagi mereka yang cukup kacau pagi in. member Exo memilih untuk sedikit bersantai sebelum menyiapkan segala perlengkapan untuk kembali ke korea selatan besok. Mereka benar-benar ingin bersantai sekarang kalau itupun masih dibilang bersantai juga.. Ya.. Jika mereka tidak melihat bagaimana di setiap siaran infotaiment di televisi menyiarkan berita yang sama, apa kalian bisa menebak berita apa itu? Oh ayolah.. Aku menjamin kalian tahu itu.. Ya.. hampir semua berita itu menyiarkan tentang terambilnya gambar seorang Kris Exo dengan seorang yeoja yang bisa di kenali sebagai fans Exo. Berita yang masih meludak di setiap chenel televisi dan media jejaring sosial. Mungkin untuk para member Exo yang mengetahui seluk beluk penyebab semuanya akan tetap bersantai sambil memikirkan apa yang akan mereka katakan nanti disaat semua pers mempertanyakan hal yang sama. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka berharap tidak akan mendapat pertanyaan dari pers nantinya ya.. Contohnya Kai, dia akan memilih seorang pers memberi pertanyaan tentang kelanjutan komik yang dibacanya daripada menyakan hal yang malas untuk dia menjawabnya karna dia menjamin pertanyaan itu akan sama jawabannya dengan member lain 'aku tidak tahu, ku pikir Kris ge tidak memiliki kekasih, mereka hanya berteman' mungkin seperti itu.

Berbeda dengan Kai, berbeda juga dengan Suho yang memikirkan bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan dari meneger mereka. Memikirkan rangkaian kata-kata bagus yang bisa membuat meneger berumur kepala tiga itu tidak mengoceh terlalu panjang.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Baiklah.. siapkan telinga kalian, anak-anak"Ucap Lay saat telinganya mendengar suara ketukan pada pintu dorm kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu dorm untuk bersiap membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang pasti semua member tahu siapa itu.

"Pagi meneger Kim"Ucap Lay dengan senyuman manisnya ah.. Aku tidak menjamin dia tersenyum karena pada dasarnya namja berlesung pipi itu sudah sedari tadi ingin mengomel sedari tadi kepada leader kesayangan mereka. Mungkin untuk member lain itu ide bagus menyasikan berita itu berjalan-jalan di berbagai chenel tapi namja berlesung pipi ini berbeda, satu hal yang dia sangat tidak suka, melakukan hal tanpa perundingan sama sekali.

Meneger Kim tampak menatap semua anak asuhannya yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan biasa. Sedikit menghela nafas sebelum berucap "Aku yakin kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan ku katakan sekarang"

"Maafkan kami, meneger Kim"Suho berucap terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak Suho, aku inging mendengar langsung penjelasan dari Kris"Sedikit memberi jeda "Kris, bisa kau jelaskan kepadaku apa yang terjadi, ku pikir kalian baru come back, seharusnya sementara ini kalian jangan memberi pemanis berlebihan, kau sudah cukup hebat memberi dua pemanis selama seminggu ini"Lanjut meneger Kim.

"Aku hanya mencoba, itu saja"Kris menatap tepat kearah meneger Kim, dia benar dan dia yakin akan hal itu. Penjelasanlah yang dibutuhkan orang di depannya sekarang.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kepadaku?"

"Aku.. Entahlah.. Aku tahu kejadian di panggung adalah kesalahanku dan aku tidak suka fans memojokan Tao yang tidak tahu apa-apa disini"

"Aku tahu, Kris, tapi.. seharusnya kita membicarakannya terlebih dahulu"

"Maafkan aku, tidak akan ku ulangi lagi"

"Aku harap seperti itu, setelah ini kita akan jumpa pers, kalian, bersiap-siaplah"Meneger mengakhiri ucapannya.

.

"Kris ge.. "Ucap Tao saat dirinya dan Kris memasuki ruang kamar mereka.

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku, aku sangat merepotkanmu"Kris mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Tao tanpa menoleh kearah Tao, masih memilah beberapa pakaian yang akan dikenakannya.

Tatapan sendu, itulah yang Tao tampakan sekarang. Pikirannya mulai melayang disaat Kris sama sekali tidak begitu peduli dengannya. Setelah kejadian tarikan di malam itu Kris tidak terlalu banyak bicara dengannya dan hanya menanggapi ucapan Tao seadanya. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Kris ge.. "

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa.. Apa karena kesalahanku semalam?"Ucap Tao.

"Tidak, bukankah gege memang seperti ini?"Kris membalikan badannya tepat kearah Tao, menatap namja yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan tatapan tak bisa dibaca.

Tao tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bahkan perubahan yang dirasa benar-benar dratis dari Kris membuatnya bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia tahu Kris memang memiliki sifat yang dingin sejak Tao mengenal dirinya. Tidak begitu bisa berbaur selain dengan Chanyeol yang bahkan walaupun mereka berbeda negara. Walaupun banyak publik yang selalu memperkenalkan sebagaimana akrabnya seorang Huangzi Tao dan Kris Wu pada kenyataannya itu hanya di depan publik. Masa training adalah dimana dia hanya bisa berbicara dengan Lay dengan bebas. Bahkan foto berhiasan perkotaan di depan publik hanya rekayasa untuk mempermanis mereka sebagai idol. Hanya saat mereka sudah menjadi idol terkemukalah Tao mulai membiasakan berinteraksi dengan Kris. Memulai mengajaknya bercakap walaupun cuma satu kalimat yang keluar dari namja campuran Canada itu. Inilah sifat Kris sebenarnya.. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak mengetahui kenapa Kris berubah seperti itu bahkan waktu mereka bersama sudah dua tahun lebih. Karena apa namja itu kembali kepada sifatnya yang dulu? Apa Tao melakukan kesalahan?

"Maaf gege, maaf.. "Tao tersenyum hambar kepada Kris sebelum namja panda itu melangkah kearah lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil beberapa helai baju untuk di kenakannya.

"Mau kemana?"Kris berucap saat mendapati Tao melewatinya menuju pintu kamar.

"Ganti baju, kenapa?" Tao menoleh kearah Kris.

"Kenapa tidak ganti disini saja? Ada kamar mandi"Ucap Kris.

"Tidak"Tao tersenyum tipis kemudian melangkah keluar kamar, membiarkan Kris yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan? Ah.. Aku tidak mengerti dengan tatapan namja itu, tampak sedih ataupun miris? Tidak terbaca.

.

.

"Sudah siap?"Tanya meneger Kim mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya di sofa tunggal di ruang tamu.

"Kami sudah siap tapi Chanyeol belum, kelihatannya dia sedang bermasalah dengan pakaiannya"Ucap Xiumin dengan diiringi suara cekikikan Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?"Tanya Baekhyun berhenti dari cekikikannya.

"Ini masih pagi, Baekhyun"Ucap Luhan sambil berkacak pinggang saat mengetahui kelakuan salah satu dongsaengnya.

"Aku cuma sedikit mencari hiburan, lagian dia bisa-

"HYUUUUNG KAUUU KEMANAKAAAAAAN BAJUUUUKUUUUUU" Oh.. Apa kalian memikirkan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan? Ah.. tidak, bukan hal yang berbahaya cuma memasukan semua pakaian bersih Chanyeol pada bak baju kotor yang di jamin membuat semua pakaian itu akan bau jika tidak di cuci ulang.

Saat semua member menggeleng melihat semua itu, Baekhyun cuma kembali mengeluarkan suara cekikikannya dengan volume lebih tinggi.

.

.

"Tidak.. Dia bukan kekasihku atau semacamnya, kami hanya saling bertemu saat itu" Kris berucap.

"Tapi setahu kami, anda sama sekali tidak menutup identitas sebagai idol seperti biasa, itu sangat mencurigakan.. "Salah satu wartawan mulai bertanya kembali.

"Aku tegaskan lagi aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, kami hanya berteman ya.. Hanya hari itu dan aku tidak menemuinya, aku sengaja tidak memakai penutup karena aku berpikir mungkin aku bisa jauh lebih akrab dengan para fans"Wartawan bergenre yeoja itu mengangguk mengerti "Mungkin cukup aneh melihat idol seperti itu, aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berbeda, mungkin tidak terlalu buruk jika idol juga bisa berbaur dengan fans walaupun tidak di dalam panggung"Kris mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyuman, tak terlihat mencurigakan sama sekali ah.. Mungkin namja berdarah campuran Canada itu memang berbakat menjadi bintang drama.

.

Jumpa pers itupun berakhir dengan senyuman dari semua para member sambil beraegyo secara serentak, hiburan yang jarang terjadi.

.

.

"Hahhh, liburan kembali terpotong"Ucap Kai sambil merebahkan tubuhnya kesofa panjang di ruang tamu setelah mereka datang, membuat member lain harus mendudukan diri di lantai bekarpet biru berbahan lembut disana.

"Kau bisa bersantai, tapi aku malah harus mencuci bajuku"Keluh Chanyeol sambil menjalankan kakinya menuju kamarnya kemudian keluar dengan setumpuk pakaian kotor di dalam keranjang.

"Kau harus membantunya, hyung"Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menjewer telinga Baekhyun yang cuma menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan senang.

"Ya... Yak.. Jangan menjewerku"Teriak Baekhyun disaat merasakan sakit di telinganya.

"Cepat bantu Chanyeol hyung, besok kita akan berangkat, kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membeli pakaian baru"Ucap Kyungsoo lagi dan hanya di tanggapi pandangan malas Baekhyun sebelum namja itu beranjak mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Kelihatannya mencuci bersama itu menyenangkan, romantis"Ucap Kai. Ya.. Namja itu baru saja ingin mengeluarkan cengirannya kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak memberinya jeweran cukup keras di telinganya.

Ah.. Apa kalian bertanya, kenapa Chanyeol harus di bantu? Tinggal memakai mesin cuci saja sudah bisa melakukannya sendiri? Ya.. Sebenarnya membantu maksud Kyungsoo adalah menemani namja bertubuh tinggi itu karena bagaimanapun Baekhyun tetap bertanggung jawab.

.

.

"Ini sudah.. Ini sudah.. Apa lagi yang harus ku bawa?"Tao memilah beberapa pakaian yang sudah disiapkannya dengan memikirkan apa yang tertinggal.

"Kris ge.. apa gege melihat jaket hitamku?"Ucap Tao kepada Kris yang juga menata pakaian ke dalam koper.

"Tidak"Jawab Kris, tidak begitu memperhatikan Tao.

'Tidak, kau akan terbiasa, semua akan berjalan dengan baik' satu kalimat, hanya satu kalimat yang berusaha membuat namja panda itu tersenyum mendapati suara begitu dingin dari namja yang selalu mengambil perhatiannya itu. Dia tidak akan meminta lebih karena dia tahu dimana tempat dia hanya dibutuhkan diam saat dia tahu perasaannya ingin meludak sekarang juga. Dia juga tidak akan memerankan seorang namja yang akan menangis karena hal itu, karena dia tahu dia adalah namja kuat walaupun apa yang dia inginkan berbeda dengan namja semestinya.

"Ya.. Ku kira gege tahu"Akhirnya, dia bisa mengeluarkan suara dingin itu. Suara yang seharusnya dia keluarkan disaat namja lain memperlakukannya dengan hal yang tidak dia sukai. Tidak perlu bertanya kenapa? Karena dia tidak ingin mengulang kalimat yang sama hanya untuk mengetahui kenapa namja kesayangannya menjadi seperti itu. Tidak sulit.. Hanya butuh sugesti untuk membuatnya seperti itu, satu kalimat yang mungkin bisa membuat perasaannya tetap tersimpan.

Tao berjalan melewati Kris yang terlihat diam di tempatnya. Tao tidak menoleh lagi, jika dia menoleh mungkin Tao akan terkejut melihat bagaimana pandangan Kris yang tengah tercengang dengan pandangan kebawah menatap tumpukan baju disana, terkejut.

"Apa benar apa yang ku dengar?"Ucap Kris lirih, meyakinkan untuk tidak ada yang mendengar ucapannya.

.

.

Tao sedikit tersenyum mengingat apa yang dia lakukan tadi. Kelihatannya dia juga bisa menjadi aktor dalam drama mengingat dia bisa mengeluarkan nada sedingin itu yang mungkin sama sekali tidak pernah dia perdengarkan untuk Kris karena namja itu spesyal.

"Sedang apa kalian?"Tanya Tao saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai tengah berdiri di depan kompor yang berada di depan mereka di dalam ruang dapur.

"Kai menyuruhku memasak disaat aku harus menata pakaianku"Dengus Kyungsoo sambil menggerak tangannya untuk memotong beberapa sayuran di depannya.

"Kupikir fakta itu hanya buatan"Ucap Tao dengan cengiran di bibirnya.

"Lebih baik kau jangan terlalu banyak di dalam kamar jika kau ingin tahu seberapa sering dia menyuruhku memasak tiba-tiba"Dengus Kyungsoo.

"Ya.. Kalau begitu aku juga ingin dimasakan, aku ingin makanan manis"Ucap Tao dan langsung mendapati suara pisau di potongkan secara kasar di papan pemotong. Oh.. Suaranya terdengar mengerikan dan Tao tahu itu, namja itu memilih untuk segera pergi bersamaan dengan Kai yang sudah lebih dulu pergi sebelum mengucapkan 'Tidak jadi, aku bisa makan lain kali'.

.

.

Mungkin pagi ini adalah pagi terajin yang pernah member Exo lakukan, berbeda dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya yang berakhir kacau dengan keterlambatan mereka bangun. Oh.. Ayolah mungkin terlambat di mobil bisa di atasi tapi bagaimana kalau mereka sampai terlambat di pesawat? Ya.. Hari ini mereka akan berangkat kembali ke seoul untuk melakukan konser khusus mereka. Dimana fans mereka akan berkumpul disana hanya untuk melihat secara langsung idol mereka.

"Tumben sekali panda berby satu ini lebih cepat" Baekhyun memulai, ah.. Mungkin namja itu tidak akan puas sehari tanpa mengganggu member lain dengan Ucapannya. Ya.. Walaupun begitu namja itu tidak akan mendapatkan kemarahan bearti.

"Ya.. berterimakasihlah pada suara Chen hyung yang membangunkanku dengan suara mematikan"Ucap Tao dan langsung membuat semua member tertawa mengingat bagaimana namja bersuara indah itu membangunkan semua member dengan jeritan cepat bangun sambil memukul pintu setiap kamar member ya.. Sebenarnya bukan itu saja yang membuat semua member itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, apa kalian pernah membayangkan seorang Chen Exo tanpa sengaja mengetuk jidat Kris karena terlalu bersemangat membangunkan Huangzi Tao tanpa tahu kalau pintu sudah di buka Kris, tontonan menarik.

"Aku berharap merekam kejadian itu"Ucap Sehun sambil tertawa bersama Kai di sampingnya.

Berbeda dengan Chen yang juga ikut tertawa dengan tawa karena malu, Kris malah sebaliknya menampakan wajah suramnya.

"Cepat masuk"Ucap meneger mencoba menghentikan kehebohan para anak asuhnya untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil.

"Tao.. Bukannya kau biasanya di depan?"Ucap Lay saat melihat Tao yang mendudukan diri di jok paling belakang.

"Aku ingin disini saja"Ucap Tao sambil membuka salah satu snack yang dibawanya dari dalam Tas. Lay menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti kemudian mendudukan diri di samping Kris yang duduk di jok nomor dua yang sering di tempati Tao.

"Apa kalian ada masalah?"Tanya Lay kepada Kris dengan suara yang dapat dipastikan hanya Kris yang mendengarnya.

"Tidak"Jawab Kris kemudian memasang kembali headsetnya yang sempat di lepas Lay dengan tiba-tiba.

Kris masih dengan musik di telinganya walaupun ada sedikit pikirannya terarah kepada sang magne yang sedikit menjaga jarak kepadanya. Atau itu cuma perasaannya saja? Tidak.. Pikirannya yang sudah sangat mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Tao kepadanya dengan berbagai tes yang di sengaja dibuat untuk namja itu. Seperti kebanyakan film dimana saat kita menyukai seseorang tetapi pada dasarnya seseorang yang kita sayangi tidak menyukainya dan kemudian kita lebih memilih untuk menyerah dan menjaga jarak kepada orang itu tapi, dia cukup mengenal seorang Huang Zi Tao yang memiliki tingkat kepekaan buruk dan tidak mungkin namja panda itu akan cepat menyadari sekenario yang dibuatnya untuk dirinya begitu cepat tanpa memberikan banyak pertanyaan yang sudah di rencanakan Kris. Mungkin untuk member lain tidak akan ada perasaan janggal dengan semua ini karena mereka hanya mengetahui mereka sesama namja dan kedekatan mereka hanya sekedar teman dalam dunia intertaiment tapi pengecualian untuk Chanyeol dan Sehun atau mungkin kita bisa menambahkan Lay dalam katagori mengetahui perasaan si mungil Exo M itu. Rencana yang diawali dengan rasa penasaran Kris terhadap Tao dan Sehun yang secara tidak sengaja selalu melihat Tao memperhatikan Kris dimanapun namja itu berada. Pikiran menuju hal tabulah yang mengisi kedua namja itu karena berbedanya keadaan Tao dengan member lain yang malakuukannya seperti bermain-main, Tao lebih terlihat begitu menikmati fanservis yang dia dapatkan dari Kris.

.

.

Fans kembali meludak disaat semua member Exo keluar dari mobil. Berbagai macam spanduk bertulisan idol mereka tampak terlihat jelas di sana, menampakan bagaimana antusias semua fans kepada idol kesayangan mereka. Senyumanpun menjadi daya tarik bagi member Exo disana.

"Terkadang aku bertanya apa mereka tidak lelah? Semangat mereka mengalahkanku"Ucap Suho dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Lay mengangguk mendengar penuturan Suho disana. Fans lah yang membuat mereka berdiri di atas panggung idol, memberi semangat tersendiri yang membuat mereka ingin menampilkan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Hanya mereka, fans.

.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Kai, kita sudah sampai di dalam pesawat"Ucap Kyungsoo saat memperhatikan Kai tetap membiarkan tangannya di pundaknya.

"Aku sedang malas bergerak, hyung"Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan.

Dengan heansed di telinganya, Tao masih betah mendengarkan musik di telinganya, tak begitu memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya setelah saampai di dalam pesawat.

.

.

Dengan langkah sedikit terburu-buru para member Exo langsung berjalan kearah mobil yang telah disiapkan untuk mereka saat mereka sampai ke soul hari ini perjalanan mereka tidak begitu lama. Sama dengan keadaan di bandara China disinipun banyak fans yang sudah berkumpul mengerubungi jalan mereka untuk sampai ke mobil mereka yang sudah terpakir di depan bandara, mungkin ini akibat sudah tersebarnya berita keberangkatan member Exo hari ini walaupun jadwal yang di buat begitu tiba-tiba tetap saja para fans tetap aktif untuk idol kesayangan mereka itu.

Sedikit lebih di posisi belakang bersama dengan Suho dan Lay, Tao dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya di lempar oleh sesuatu di punggungnya yang membuat dirinya berhenti berjalan begitu juga semua member karena suara yang cukup terdengar dari benda yang di lempar itu.

Lay membelalakan matanya saat melihat benda apa yang sengaja di lempar kearah sang magne itu. Namja itu menutup mulutnya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menutup mulutnya yang terbuka akibat terkejut. Sebuah benda lengket berbau busuk dapat Lay cium dari jarak beberapa jengkal tangannya dari punggung Tao, telur busuk.

Tidak hanya Lay yang terkejut dengan semua itu, para fans dan juga member Exo juga terkejut akan kejadian yang begitu tiba-tiba itu.

Tidak begitu lama sampai suara sedikit ricuh terdengar dari arah fans yang tengah mengerubungi member Exo disana dan membuat pandangan semua orang disana sedikit teralihkan.

Tampak seorang yeoja berumur remaja tengah menjerit meminta di lepaskan dari beberapa yeoja yang sedang mencekal tangan yeoja itu. Yeoja berparas Chinese itu tampak meronta dengan tatapan meintimidasi kearah Tao.

"Yeoja ini yang melempar benda itu kearah Tao oppa"Ucap salah satu yeoja yang dapat dipastikan salah satu fans Tao. Semua fansgirl disana langsung menatap tajam kearah yeoja itu.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya, dasar laki-laki merepotkan"Ucap yeoja itu dengan bahasa China yang sanagat kental dan membuat beberapa fans tidak begitu mengerti artinya berbeda dengan fans, Tao sangat mengerti dengan bahasa yang di keluarkan oleh yeoja itu.

"Tao.. "Lay melangkah lebih maju untuk menghampiri namja panda di itu. Tao sama sekali tidak menoleh kearah Lay, namja itu masih menatap kearah yeoja yang entah apa di sebut antis untuknya.

"Maafkan aku" Ucapan Tao yang kemudian tersenyum tipis dengan swdikit membungkukan tubuhnya sambil mengucapkan "Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi" Yang mampu membuat semua orang disana tercengang melihatnya begitu juga meneger yang sedari tadi cuma diam akibat melihat kode yang di berikan Luhan untuk membiarkan Tao berbicara sebentar.

Yeoja di depan Tao ikut tercengang melihat apa yang di depannya seorang idol papan atas yang meminta maaf secara langsung kepadanya. Jujur dia tidak begitu membenci idol berperaqakan tinggi di depannya itu tapi hatinya yang sudah bisa di sebut maniak akan seorang Sehun membuatnya berpikir namja itu pengganggu. Dia tahu Tao sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan dan pikiran sehat itu masih mengambang di otaknya begitu jelas tapi sebagaimanapun keegoisan akan kemarahannyalah yang membuatnya melampiaskannya kepada seorang Tao. Dia juga cukup pintar mengetahui bahwa berita tentang Kris bersama fans lain adalah rekayasa untuk menutupi konflik sebelumnya dan itu membuatnya sedikit berpikir semua karena Tao. Mungkin inilah yang di sebut fans fanatik.

"Maafkan atas kejadian ini"Ucap meneger Kim mulai bersuara disaat semua mata masih terfokus kepada Tao. Lelaki merumur itu tampak mengarahkan tangannya untuk membimbing anak asuhnya untuk cepat memasuki mobil dengan Tao yang tersenyum sambil melepaskan jaket berbau telur busuknya, dia harus cepat mandi setelah sampai dorm nanti.

Mungkin seharusnya yeoja itu ditangkap karena melihat perbuatannya yang dapat menghancurkan repotasi seseorang tapi Tao tidal membiarkan meneger untuk menelpon polisi. Dia tahu yeoja itu adalah fans Exo yang jika terjadi prokontra lebih dalam sampai ke bidang hukum akan memicu antis lain untuk melopori menjatuhkan Exo.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Lay kepada Tao setelah mereka ada di dorm.

Tao merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang lembut kesukaannya, dia sekarang ingin sekamar dengan Lay dan hal itupun dia tidak perlu meminta ijin kepada Kris.

"Aku baik-Baik saja.. besok malam kita akan konser kan?.. ayo latihan"Ucap Tao langsung mendudukan diri.

"Kita baru sampai dan kau ingin latihan? Nanti saja, istirahatkan dulu tubuh kita, Tao"Ucap Lay.

"Di konser nanti aku akan menjadi posisi di depan, aku tidak mau terlihat buruk nanti atau fans akan kecewa"Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Lay menggeleng menanggapi magnenya itu.

.

"Ada gerakan salah di bagian Kakimu, Tao"Tao menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati semua member sedang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang latihan.

"Ku pikir kalian akan latihan nanti?"Ucap Tao sambil berjalan kearah semua member

"Maunya"Ucap Suho sambil berjalan kearah Tao dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Tao tersenyum melihat semuanya.. Ya.. Walaupun tatapannya berubah menjadi dingin saat tak sengaja pandangannya menatap kearah Kris yang juga menatap kearahnya.

'Aku pasti bisa'Mencoba untuk tetap mempertahankan pemikirannya.

.

.

"Ayo sekali lagi anak-anak"Suho menepukan tangannya beberapa kali saat meminta semua member untuk mengulangi latihan mereka, mereka sedang gladi bersih sekarang karena sebentar lagi mereka akan melakukan konser.

"Cepat kalian bersiap-siap"Meneger Kim yang berada di sekitar pintu panggung nampak memberi kode untuk anak asuhnya untuk memulai bersiap akarena mereka harus segera keluar. Ini adalah konser kedua mereka come back.

"Hahh aku tidak sabara lagi"Kai mulai berucap dengan sedikit melakukan gerakan meloncat-loncat untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya nanti, dia tidak mau konser kacau karena dirinya.

"Cepaat"Meneger Kim memberi kode"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa lampunya mati?"

Tampak semua orang ayang berada di atas panggung menjadi kacau saat merasakan pandangan mereka tiba-tiba menggelap akibat lampu yang tiba-tiba mati itupun tidak berbeda dengan member Exo yang baru saja keluar untuk perfom langsung terdiam di tempat melihat sekeliling mereka menjadi gelap.

"Oh ayolah.. Apa konser ini-

"Saengil chukkae hamnida.. Saengil chukkae hamnida.. Saengil chukae hamnida Huang Zi Tao"Sungguh, Tao sangat terkejut saat kalimatnya di hentikan oleh sebuah lagu yang membuatnya menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya menahan untuk tidak ada air mata terharu keluar. Ini sangat mengejutkan, sungguh.. Sempat Tao berpikir konser ini akan kacau karena lampu yang tiba-tiba mati dan ini sungguh di luar rencana.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUN TAOO"Suara ricuh terdengar dari swmua fans yang terlihat tidak kacau, apa mereka juga ikut dalam acting dalam acara ini. Oh.. Dia benar-benar bahagia sekarang, mengingat bagaimana tekanan yang dirasakannya membuatnya begitu kacau tapi.. Hari ini dia bahkan merasakan bebannya sedikit terangkat.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang yeoja yang datang dengan membawa kue tart besar dengan lilin berbentuk angka usia Tao dan Tao mengenal yeoja itu, yeoja yang pernah melempar telur busuk kepadanya saat di bandara.

"Menurutku, kau tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan.. Saengil chukkae hamnida, oppa"Tao tersenyum melihat yeoja itu tersenyum kearahnya ya.. Tersenyum tanpa tahu seseorang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin.

.

.

.

Tbc

terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca ff shiro, refiew ataupun yanga sudah mampir ke ff shiro, terimakasih banyak ne o.o/

**shinta. Nurbella. 90, naughty lee, huang lee, peach petals, cho sungkyu, huang zi lien, huang gi tao b2utys, maple fujoshi2309, kiyomi fujoshi, baby tao lovers, couphie, junghyema, KTHS, guest, chanwonderful, RiRin kristao, xyln, jeyoopark.**

Untuk emaknya tao yang minta taonya sedikit manly, disini shiro keluarin sisi manlynya tapi bertahap ne ._./ , buat yang doain shiro, gomawoooooooo ._./* , ah ne, itu kebiasaan shiro ehehe, trimakaasih atas bimbingannya, tao akan lebih teliti lagi soal kosakatanya ne *o*p yang sudah nungguin ff shiro, terimakasiih banyak \o.o/ yang chapter ini tidak terlalu sedihkan q._.p dan.. maafin shiro ne fans kris, fans chanyeol fans sehun T.T karena buat mereka jelek disini mianheeeeeee ToT

sampai di chapter depan neeeeeeeeeeee *o*

SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDAAAA HUANGZZII TAOOO


End file.
